Bros before Wars
by Verona111
Summary: (NO SLASH) Sam and Dean are solving a case when they find two gods knocking on their door. Will they agree to the Allfather's punishment of sending Loki to them to learn to accept the humans? Will Loki be able to repent and work with Thor and the Winchesters to hunt down monsters? (Rated T for violence and mild language. Post-Avengers. Lots more info of the story inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural/Avengers crossover:**

**Hi! So I'm Verona111 as you can see, and let me tell you about this story:**

**It's gonna be really fun to write, and fun to read (I hope.)**

**Thor and Loki will work together with Sam and Dean to fight off all kinds of Supernatural creatures. Djins, demons, wendigos, spirits, monsters, etc. I might also makes creatures from Thor come in on Earth and have Sam and Dean help fight them off like Dark Elves and stuff. (but that'll probably be in the future!)**

**I think most of it will be Thor and Loki, Sam and Dean, but I'll put in characters from the Avengers movie, and from Supernatural. **

**This does not include slash at all or any pairings except the canon ones like Thor/Jane, Tony/pepper. I may add in Sigyn, I don't know. :)**

**This fic is based on Season 3 supernatural, but I'll put in Castiel as well! This fic is post-avengers from the Avengers side. **

**I don't know how long it'll be, but as long as I have more ideas, i'll keep adding to it!**

**Also, I don't have a beta for this story, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. :)**

**Enough blabbering from me, enjoy the story and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Thor, Avengers or Supernatural whatsoever. The only thing that's mine is the story plot. **

* * *

It has been three days since the Odinsons returned to Asgard. At first, Odin sent Loki to a cell, but then he decided against it.

Later, Thor was standing in front of the Allfather as he was announcing Loki's punishment.

"But Father, you misunderstand-"

"-Thor…. Putting your brother in another cell will do him no good. He must learn to accept and respect the humans, just as you did."

"My _brother_ only wants to murder those innocent beings. Returning him back there will only cause more chaos!" Thor paused for a second. "And As if the humans don't already fear him."

"And that is why we'll not remove his chains. He cannot summon any spells," Odin argued. He seemed to be getting weary of Thor's arguments, but even as king, he must explain himself to his son. "What would you have me do?"

Thor looked up and tried to think. He wanted Loki to be free, but he knew the minute they let him out, he'd cause more mischief. And keeping him in a cell wasn't an option. An idea then popped in his head.

"Perhaps, you should talk to him. You once told me that he was envious of me."

This made Odin sigh. He stood up and spoke while walking down the Throne stairs.

"Loki is beyond consolation from me now, Thor. There is only darkness within his mind that swallowed him in his time of exile. Last time I tried to tell him that he's still my son, he screamed and tried to destroy Jotunhiem. What would he do next?" Odin stood before Thor and laid his hands on his heir's shoulders. "Nevertheless, you must have faith that Loki _will _repent," Odin shook Thor and smiled, generously. "I know these boys."

Thor wondered how two humans could give Odin so much hope, but he was too tired to ask more questions. He only nodded and turned around to walk out the doors.

* * *

Sam sat at a small table in a new motel, sipping coffee and searching the internet.

Dean got out of the bathroom, when Sam shut his laptop. He was about to stop at his tracks and ask Sam what he was looking at, but decided against it.

"Hey," he said as he got out a bottle of beer from a little refrigerator.

"Hey," Sam replied. "I found another case."

"Oh yeah? What's it about?"

"So apparently this lady named uhh 'Jenny Hinston' got robbed two days ago. She was in her room when a thief walked in and took all her money."

"Didn't she try to call the police?"

"She did. Police came late and the guy had already taken off."

"Polices really do their job…" Dean replied before drinking the beer.

"Yeah, and get this."

"hm?"

"Jenny described the thief as having full on, black eyes."

"Got a demon on our ass then?"

"I guess. But why would a demon want someone's money?" Sam asked.

"Yeah well demons do all kinds of crazy things. I wouldn't be surprised if they went to a stripping club."

"They did…" Sam pointed out.

"What?"

"Remember the two demons that we exorcised in Detroit? They'd take strippers after midnight and kill them."

"Nah I don't remember," Dean shook his head before stuffing food in his mouth. "I remember the strippers though." He grinned and nodded at Sam.

Sam sighed. He turned around and opened the laptop again before pausing for a minute.

"Oh my god..."

"What?"

He pointed a finger on his laptop screen as he read. "Hey come check this out. This happened just right now."

Dean jumped up from the bed and turned the laptop his way. "Read the first paragraph," he told him.

"'Three people killed (2 injured) in Fairwood, Washington at a library before the suspects grabbed as many books as they could and escaped.' What? I don't get it. What's up with the whole stealing crap?"

"I think I know what this is. You see, legend says that demons like to go against the ten commandments of God, so it seems like-"

"They're going against, 'Thou shall not steal.'" Dean replied, looking away.

"Yeah."

"Any witnesses?"

"There is a victim's sister, Nancy pollen, who was in the library too, but she got out safely. Her address is 16424 184th street cascade-Fairwood."

"Alright. Well nice job Sammy," Dean shut the laptop and grinned. "I'll take the girl; you check out the library and the robbed hou-"

Dean was interrupted with a knock on the door. He quickly grabbed a gun from under his pillow and opened the door ajar. When he found no demons in front of him- assumingly- he opened the door to the two men that were standing.

They were wearing armor and capes, and one of them was chained and muzzled.

"Yeah?" Dean said with a confused look on his face.

"Hello. I'm Thor Odinson and this is my brother Loki." A blond, tall man spoke with a serious face. "I am here behalf of my father's order to visit you."

Dean thought for a second and then shook his head. "Look chuckles, we don't know why anyone would send you here and we're kind of busy right now so-" Dean tried to close the door, but Thor pushed it open again.

"You are Dean Winchester, correct?" He spoke again. "And you have a brother named Sam."

Dean became suspicious. He was about to speak again when Sam asked, "Who's at the door?"

"Nothing, Sammy, just two guys who look like they're roleplaying with the names of… Thor and Lowkey?"

Sam stood at the door with Dean and the minute he saw them, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god! _The_ Thor and Loki? Like from Norse mythology?"

Thor nodded and smiled. "Yes. We're the sons of Odin, the Allfather. We come from-"

"-Asgard." Sam finished his sentence with a proud smile.

Dean gave Sam a shocked look. "How the hell do you know that!?"

Sam ignored Dean and continued talking. "It's an honor, sir- I mean god!" He extended his hand and shook Thor's.

"God?" Dean's lips parted.

Sam looked back at Dean. "These are Norse gods. I read all about them at Stanford. I think dad wrote about them too... Bifrost. Rainbow bridge. Yggdrasil... Any of this ring a bell?"

"Ah.." Dean smiled back at Thor and quietly chuckled. "Awkwarrrd."

Sam was gazing at them both when Dean elbowed him in the ribs. "Uh, I'm sorry! I was- was staring. It's just really cool to meet you in real life." He then cleared his throat and tried to calm down. "So anyway, why are you here, Thor?"

"My father thinks it's a brilliant idea to come and bring Loki here. He wants you to teach him to accept the humans."

"Oh yeah," Sam said and pointed at Loki. "He brought the war in Manhattan, right?"

Loki just stood there glaring at Sam and Dean, without showing any expression.

Then Thor spoke, "That is true. Right now, I cannot remove the muzzle from his mouth, however because he may cast himself out with a verbal spell."

"And you expect us to teach him 'to accept humans', how exactly?" Dean asked.

"I'm not completely sure. The Allfather said you two are perfect for this task."

"Why us?" Sam asked.

"My father said it has to be you. That is all I know." Thor explained.

"Okay, Look." Dean waved a hand at Thor as he spoke. "We're not here to do this 'task', okay? And we're not here to follow your father's orders. Sorry. Go find other people to do this job."

"Dean," Sam said in shock, although he kept his voice quiet.

"What? We're on a case, Sam. We got no time for this."

"Can I talk to you," Sam nodded his head towards the room, and walked inside. Dean followed him.

"Okay look. I know this sounds crazy, but I think they can help us."

"With what?"

Sam paused for a moment and then spoke quietly. "With your demon deal."

Dean looked down and shook his head, "Sam-"

"Dean, just listen, alright? They're gods. They can help us cancel the deal."

"No!"

"Why not? Don't you want to live, Dean? I mean this could be our only chance. And you're gonna waste it? We could just tel-"

"No!.. " Dean yelled and Sam had to smile at Thor before looking back at him. "..Just no…"

Sam closed his eyes and asked, "_Why_?" through clenched teeth. "There must be a reason behind it, and I want to know. Why don't you want me to help you?"

Dean thought for a second and then decided to finally tell him.

"Because Sam…you do anything to stop this deal, you die. You try to trap or kill the demon, you die. Okay? That was part of the deal. There's no way out of it."

Sam lowered his head, "So what now, I live and you die?"

"That's the general idea, yeah!"

"Wait! If I die, Loki can bring me back."

"What?"

"He's one of the most powerful sorcerers in the nine realms of Norse mythology. I'm pretty sure he can bring me back or heal me from the hellhounds' bites."

"I don't know sam…-"

"Come on, Dean. Just give it a try. They can help us, I know they can."

"_fine," _Dean replied in an annoyed tone. "but something happens and they're out."

Sam nodded and went to the other brothers.

"Okay; We're in."


	2. Ep 1: Commandments, huh?

**Bros before wars Chapter 2:**

Hi everyone! I'm _**sooo**_ sorry for the horribly slow upload. This story's a bit hard, because I have to plan out each chapter, since they're basically separate.

Though don't worry, I won't stop uploading chapters. It may not be every _week or so_, but I'll upload.

Also, I wrote this chapter before, but I didn't like it so I rewrote it differently. I don't want to upload any chapters without thinking it'll satisfy you guys. :)

I hope you like this _long _chapter and remember, reviews make me happier than a leprechaun who finds gold at the end of the rainbow!

(By the way, you'll notice me putting "Last line" in every chapter. I like to do that so you guys don't have to go through the previous chapter to remember what happened. I think one sentence is enough boost your memory. (: )

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thor, Avengers, supernatural or this new image for my cover photo.

* * *

**Last line:** Sam nodded and went to the other brothers. "Okay. We're in."

* * *

Sam and Dean decided to stay at Bobby's house since he had the panic room and they didn't trust Loki to be free. Besides, Bobby was currently working a case with Rufus, so they knew that they wouldn't distract him.

Plus, this way, Loki didn't have to keep his chains and muzzle on. It was a good idea for all of them.

The three of them were upstairs now.

"So… what now?" Dean asked. He looked at Thor and said, "I don't really know what _**gods**_ like to do so whatever you have on mind, pal, you can spit out on us."

"I was about to ask you the same," Thor replied. "What do humans normally do? The only ones I've worked with were superheroes or some sort."

Dean chuckled. "Well we're not like normal humans, okay? That's the first thing you should know about us. We're _not_ normal." He said as he waved his hands at Thor to emphasize his point. Sam watched from behind and smiled when he saw Thor's confused face.

_Thor was so clueless. _

"We hunt things…" Sam explained, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Like animals?"

"Try monsters, demons, spirits…. things your worst nightmares wouldn't show." Dean said.

"I thought those creatures only existed in Helhiem."

"Wherever that is, nope," Dean said. "They're everywhere, man."

The room fell silent for a couple of seconds and Sam felt the need to blurt something out.

"I think we should work on our last case, Dean. We haven't really got to it yet."

"Oh yeah, yeah. The one with theee-"

"-commandments, yeah."

"Alright well, you go check out the scene, and I'll take the girl."

"May I come?" Thor asked.

"No way. It's too dangerous," Dean said. "And you're not traine-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Thor chuckled out loud. Dean struck Sam a look, and Sam just shrugged in return.

"Too dangerous? You humans are humorous! Do you have any idea what I've done, merely in my childhood years?"

Dean was silent.

He didn't know what to expect from Thor. He didn't know _anything_ about that man.

Most gods that Dean's met where evil and merciless, which is what made Thor seem so strange. He wasn't like the others. He didn't like to put himself above the rest.

But still, Dean didn't trust the guy. He could be manipulating them. Maybe this was all a trick. Maybe he just wanted to kill the Winchesters, like most other people they've met.

What was he thinking allowing _alien-gods_ to come here!? _Ofcourse_ they don't want help from them! The Winchesters are the _last_ people to get help from-

Dean was interrupted from his thoughts when Thor continued talking. "I've gone through many battles in my life." He and Sam watched as Thor walked forward, giving his back to them. "My Asgardian friends and I have been exposed to blood before we could understand the simplest of things. Asgard _is_ a dangerous place..."

Thor turned back to look at them. "Trust me; we've fought our own kinds of monsters."

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look man, I _get_ that you're familiar with all the- the battle stuff, but no. I'm not buying-"but before Dean could finish his sentence, Sam interrupted him.

"Dean," he said in surprise. "Can I talk to you," He nodded his headed away from Thor.

Dean sighed and reluctantly followed him.

"Sam I _don't_ trust him!" He angrily said, but kept his voice low in a whisper.

"Dean, he saved Manhattan!"

"Yeah!" He paused. "From his _brother! _I mean, don't you think there's something strange going on here? …Why would they want help from _us?" _

"I don't know Dean, maybe it's because we work so well together."

"Yeah, so well…" Dean murmured under his breath.

"Dean…"

"I just don't trust him, alright?"

"Fine… trust _**me**__._"

"Sam-"

"-look Dean, I always follow you around and I listen to everything you say. I do that because you are my brother and I _trust_ you." Sam looked at Dean, pleadingly. "Now please, for once, trust me too."

Dean looked at Sam for a minute. He hated the pleading looks Sam always gave him. He could never say no.

"Fiine…" He exhaled and walked back to Thor who was looking away.

"Okay Thor, you'll come, but you're staying with me. Sam, you go check out the scene."

They walked out the doors and headed to the impala.

* * *

Loki lay on the bed in the panic room. He watched as the fan on the ceiling spun, slowly. It lightened and darkened the room as it controlled how much sunlight entered inside. It was a bit irritating, but Loki could say it was also relaxing.

The room was okay. At least he finally got a proper bed. In Asgard, he only had a metal bench and he hadn't fallen asleep. The chains were enormously uncomfortable to fall asleep with, even though he had been incredibly tired.

He was still tired in the panic room, but at least these puny mortal-brothers were giving him a peaceful time to relax and reevaluate what's been happening.

_It was all going so well until that piteous army arrived! _

Loki scoffed.

_They were indeed _**very**_ formidable_, he mocked.

It was all due to them that he was forced to live with humans! How pathetic!

It _**was**_ truly a punishment for him. And he worried about what was coming next.

What were these idiotic mortals going to have him do? Were they going to humiliate him? Were they going to make him work for them in front of many people? Loki hated the mere thought of him working for Midgardians.

He wanted to _kill them all_ for embarrassing him_!_ If they were unruly, then they surely were to be perished.

Loki turned on his side and imagined himself slaying all the humans who existed on this cursed planet. The image in his head satisfied him to no end.

* * *

Dean felt awkward having Thor sit next to him in the 'shotgun' seat, after he dropped Sam off. It just didn't feel the same. Every time he looked to his right, he expected Sam to be sitting there. He expected him to tell him to lower the volume of the radio, or to stop singing out loud. But that wasn't the case.

Dean glanced a few times at Thor, trying to think of something to say.

"Sweet ride, huh?" He awkwardly chuckled and hit the side of the impala. "…it's my baby."

Thor smiled. "Indeed. I've never seen a vehicle like it."

"Do you have any cars in uhh…Ass-guard?" Dean asked and tried to keep a straight face, but ended up having to smile towards his window.

"Pardon me?"

"Ass-guard? You know like …your hometown?"

"You mean Asgard? No, we have horses."

"Wow, I expected some futury stuff like flying cars or flying carpets."

Thor scoffed. "No, contrary to popular belief, Asgard is like Earth. Although, we _do_ have flying carpets; you just need a carpet and a sorcerer to fly it."

Dean laughed and they parked the car.

They parked outside the house of Nancy Pollen. She was a victim's sister during the slaughtering in the library. Dean rang the bell, before he patted the sides of his suit and positioned his tie properly.

"How come I do not get to wear this kind of Midgardian clothing?" Thor asked.

Dean looked at Thor's armor up and down. "It won't fit you," he mocked. "God, you're as big as Sam…"

A lady then opened the door, ajar. "Who are you?" She asked. She had brown, wavy hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello Ma'am, this is FBI," Dean got out his badge and showed it to her. "I am agent Smith and this is my partner agent…" Dean looked up at Thor for a second. "…Biggerson." Nancy gazed at Thor and Thor just smiled. Her eyes then widened. "He-he's new… he's here to learn how to speak with-"

"No, no,no, not that…" Nancy shook her head. "Are you Thor from the Avengers?"

"Yes," Thor said. "Yes I am… And may I say that you look beautiful, miss Nancy?"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Thankyou," Nancy opened the door and shyly smiled up to him. "…You're taller in person," she giggled.

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, and I'm a midget, I get it. Can we just talk to you?"

"Oh… sorry," Nancy said. "You're here about the incident right?"

"Yes, we're here to talk to you about what happened to your sister. May we come in?"

Dean watched Nancy's expression change when he reminded her. Her smile vanished and she nodded with tearful eyes.

"Yes, ofcourse. Come in," She pushed the door further open and waved an arm inside.

* * *

Sam went up to the owner of the library and showed him his badge, "FBI. Sir… can you tell me _exactly _what happened?"

An old man with grayish hair and light blue eyes, nodded with a sad expression. "Sure. It was a normal day, just like any other day. I was sitting in my little office inside, doing some paper work, when I heard screaming. Ofcourse, I ran outside to see what's happening. Four men- with pistols each- started shooting everyone, while two other men were grabbing books and putting them in bags. I ran to the phone and called 911, but when they came, they'd already left."

"Sir, were the people grabbing _**any**_ kinds of books, or certain types?"

"Just what they could find in front of them."

"And did these people seem a little strange to you?"

"Strange how?" The owner eyed him.

"Like…did… like did they have black eyes or… you know, anything strange?" Sam already knew that they were demons. He wanted to know if people saw that, themselves.

"No, ofcourse not! They were just people. Sir, what did you say you worked for again?"

Sam sighed. "Nevermind. Thanks."

* * *

Thor and Dean were sitting down with Nancy discussing what happened. Nancy had her head low, with her hands covering her face.

"Nancy, is there any reason why you think these people attacked your sister?"

"No! You're the FBI, not me." She sobbed.

Thor got up from next to Dean and sat by her. He patted her back, "It's alright. It's alright." When she almost fell forward from the force of his hand, he instantly pulled her back.

"Thor, really?" Dean asked. "Right _now_?"

"I'm comforting her."

"You're killing her!"

Dean's phone rang, and he got it out.

"It's Sam…" He told Thor. "Hey, you found something?"

"Uhh, not really." Sam got out of the library and stood outside. "The owner knows just as much as we do."

"Did you check the victims?"

"Yeah."  
"And?"

"Nothing in common," Sam answered. "Different age and race. Dean, they weren't aiming for certain people."

"Huh."

"It does raise a sticky question, though."

"What?"

"If these demons are stealing objects, where do they put it all? I mean, there must be a place where they're placing everything."

"Hold on for a second." Dean lowered the phone. "Hey Nancy, were the de- … people heading somewhere specific after the attack?"

Nancy thought for a second. "Actually, yeah. I saw the cars. They were driving west of the library."

Dean put the phone on his ear. "West of the library, Sam. See anything?"

Sam squinted his eyes to look further. It was hard to see from all the heavy rain that was pouring down. They _were_ in Washington State, afterall.

"No I can't see anything, but I'm gonna walk there and see for myself."

"Okay, be careful."

"You too."

Dean got off the phone and said, "We gotta go."

"Where to?"

"To the house of the other victim. She got robbed."

Dean thanked Nancy and they both went to the impala again.

* * *

Sam walked on the side-walk under the rain. He glanced around just in case someone or some_thing_ was following him, but there wasn't anyone, so he continued walking.

After about five minutes, Sam saw a junkyard. But it wasn't an ordinary junkyard; it had all kinds of objects. Sam assumed they were the stolen objects, so he walked towards a fence and shook the gate. He found it open, so he got inside.

Looking around, he found all kinds of things that had been stolen. From books, to furniture, to food. It was all there stacked with old, broken cars.

Sam, being proud of what he found, got out his phone and called Dean.

"Hey Dean, guess what?"

"What, you find anything?" Dean asked from the car and Thor watched him converse through a small object.

"Yeah, so apparently, the demons took all the stolen stuff and placed them in the junkyard so that they-"Suddenly, Sam's head was hit and he fell forward, unconscious.

"Sam? …Sam, are you there?" Dean looked at his phone and found that he hadn't ended the call. "Sammy!?" Dean angrily threw the phone in the car and turned the Impala around, having it drift in the rain. "They got him, Thor!"

"Where? I can fly; I may be able to arrive there faster than you can drive."

"No… it's better if we do this together," Dean pressed harder on the pedal and the Impala vroomed and accelerated.

After a couple of minutes, Dean parked and they hurriedly got out of the car and reached the fence. Dean quickly ducked, before he pushed Thor down with him.

In front of them was Sam tied up to a chair and muted with a gag. There was a cut from his temple to his cheek and it bled down his neck. Six demons stood before him and when one fisted his hand, Sam pulled his head back and shut his eyes and groaned.

Dean breathed hard and then looked at Thor who also seemed angry.

He'd only met Sam for a day and was already angry when he got hurt? What would he have done if he'd known Sam all his life? If Sam was his brother? Then how did he treat Loki?

Dean thought for a plan to save Sam even though he hated thinking before doing. He was always one to hit first, and then ask questions later. So when he all of a sudden found Thor already up on his feet and charging, he willingly got up and followed him.

Thor charged at the fence and broke through it, throwing Mjolnir at the demons and splitting one's head.

Sam turned his head towards Thor and his eyes widened with disbelief. He watched Thor throw the hammer another time, and before the demon could _think_ about attacking, its head flew away from its body.

Dean ran after one and it avoided a swing of the knife, but then he grabbed it from its neck and stabbed the knife into its stomach, having it fall to the ground and back into the pit of hell.

"Stand back!" Thor yelled, before he smashed Mjolnir into the ground and made the rest of the three demons fall to the ground, in pain. One of them got up again and charged at Dean, but Thor threw Mjolnir at it and it passed through its stomach and out its back.

Sam blinked his eyes a couple of times. Maybe he was seeing things from some kind of poison that they gave him or something, because Thor was so incredibly powerful and mighty as he'd read about him at Standford. It was so amazing, watching his favorite god fight with his brother and it was even more amazing that the hammer could kill the demons. Sam and Dean had only found the knife that could send them back to hell, but Mjolnir seemed to do the same exact thing.

He was really glad that he'd brought Thor with them and he hoped that he would feel the same about Loki.

Dean charge at a demon on the ground and held the knife up, with both hands and then forced it down, stabbing it in the guts.

Finally, all of them were dead. They had killed them all; both Dean _and _Thor. Dean felt so good attacking the monsters with a violent partner by his side. He always feels rather held back when he fights with Sam, because he feels the need to watch over his little brother. But for the first time in a long time, he enjoyed fighting so much. He felt powerful and… joyful. Like he didn't always have to turn his head to see if Sam was hurt, because he realized that Thor was too powerful for that kind of protection. It reminded him of the times with him and his dad, when he believed that John was never going to die.

Dean ran to Sam and pulled the gag off his mouth, before he knelt down and started untying the rope.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, no-Dean, that was so cool!" He said. "You an-and and Thor and- the demons-"

"I know," Dean smiled up at him and untied the rope. Thor walked towards them and grinned.

"That was a well fought battle, but… much too easy. I was expecting some challenge in it."

"'Much too easy?' oh you gotta stick with us, man. We can use your help for lots of stuff like this," Dean admitted.

"I would love to," Thor replied. "There's nothing better than fighting monsters while also saving Earth."

Dean put Sam's arm over his shoulder and they walked back to the Impala, glad that an invincible god had joined their 'team.'

* * *

T.B.C.

A/N: Okay so it seems that Dean likes Thor now, haha. I figured he would since they both like... killing things

and they both _do_ before they think. Not to mention, **drinking! **haha. Sorry for not using Loki yet; I will, soon. :)


End file.
